Tequila
by PrincessTaya
Summary: Reid doesn't drink tequila. He won't say why just that he doesn't. Well the team   A.k.a Morgan and Garcia  can't let it go!Btw SLASH!


Title: Tequila

Pairing: Morgan/Reid

Summary: Reid doesn't drink tequila. He won't say why just that he doesn't. Well the team ( A.k.a Morgan and Garcia) can't let it go.

" Oh come one Pretty Boy! It's Cinco De Mayo you have to drink Tequila!" Morgan urged as he slide a shot in front of the young genius.

Reid just pushed it aside and took a sip of his beer.

"Yes Reid listen to My ChocoHunk! It's Cinco De Mayo! Besides one shot won't kill you!" Garcia said as she slide the shot back in front of Reid.

"I understand it's Cinco De mayo but none of use are Mexican so why should i celebrate a Mexican holiday?" Reid said glaring a the small shot glass.

" Fine you have a point but we're all here to celebrate you might as well join in! Even Hotch took a shot!" Emily jumped in then motioning over to were Hotch and Rossi were sitting a few tables away.

Reid sighed.

" And? If you all decided to jump off a bridge am i to be expected to follow you ? I said No. I don't drink tequila and i'm far to old to fall under peer pressure! Goodnight!" Reid stood and threw the contents of the shot glass into a near by plant then left out the front door. The geniuses work family were all left with similar looks of confusion and shock on their faces.

" Well, that was unexpected!" Garcia chirped.

Emily nodded her agreement as did Morgan.

" You guys aren't gonna let this go until he tells you are you?" Emily asked as she saw the twin smirks on both Garcia and Morgans faces.

" Nope!" the said in unison.

Next Day At The B.A.U Offices

" Would you guys just stop already!" Reid practically yelled in frustration as he sank into a chair in the break room. As promised Morgan and Garcia hadn't stopped bugging him about his 'Tequila issues' as Garcia put it. He was fed up at this point.

" Just tell us! Come on Reid it can't be that bad?" Garcia whined and poke the side of Reid's head with one of her furry pens .

"Yeah just tell us and we'll leave you alone!" Morgan encouraged as he took the seat beside Reid.

Reid just shook his head and groaned in frustration.

"Fine! When i drink Tequila i act like a different person! there happy now!" He burst then tryed to make a mad dash for the door but Garcia blocked his way.

" No way, Cutie Pie! You are gonna explain what you mean by ' act like a different person'!" She order as she pushed him back into his seat.

Morgan and Garcia just stared at him waiting for him to explain. He slumped back against his chair and ran his hand through his hair.

" Alright, when i drink tequila i lose my ability to filter what i'm thinking so i end up saying things i would never normally say. And i stop caring what everyone thinks and i doing things i would only ever think of doing!" Reid admitted

" Oh Pretty Boy you are so drinking tonight!" Morgan told him as Garcia nodded enthusiastically beside him.

Reid groaned again and started banging his head against the table.

That Night After Work

"Come on Reid just drink it already!"Garcia demanded

Reid looked at the two shots glasses sitting in front of him like they had done something wrong before he grabbed one and drank it with a sour face.

Everyone at the table ( Morgan and Garcia) just stared at him expectantly and he just laughed.

" It isn't an instant reaction!"

They both looked slightly disappointed but then Garcia decided to drag Morgan onto the dance floor.

They were only dancing for a few minutes when Morgan went back to the table to check on Reid. What he found had Garcia squealing like the fan girl she is beside him.

There was Reid, he had taken off his tie and his button down revealing his white under shirt, and he sat with a relaxed posture next to a very large black man who had slung one of his meaty arms around Reid's shoulder and Reid was leaning into the man with his long elegant fingers drawing circles on the mans upper thigh. Morgan's shock slowly melted into something else( which he refused to admit was jealousy!)and he charged over to the table.

" Who's your new friend, Reid?" Morgan growled out

Reid's whole face lit up at the sound of Morgan's voice and nearly knocked the older agent down when he jumped up and threw his arms around his neck.

" Morgan! I thought you weren't gonna come back!" Reid cheered happily the other man completely forgotten. Morgan sent the man a glare and wrapped his arms around Reid's waist the guy got the hint and left.

"Of course i came back! I wouldn't just ditch you!" Morgan told the boy who was still clinging to his neck.

" Yes you would! You do all the time when ever you find a girl to go home with!" Reid pouted as he backed away to look at the older man's face but kept his arm's around his neck.

" Oh come on Pretty Boy i don't do that all the time!" Morgan defended

" Yeah but it still hurts when you do!" Reid mumbled then nuzzled his face against Morgan's broad chest.

" OMG! You two are to cute!" Garcia giggled reminding the boys that they weren't alone. Morgan pulled Reid's arms off his neck and set the boy back into his chair.

" Don't start, Mama. You know Reid and I aren't like that." Morgan grinned over a the now pouting goddess

" I am!" Reid announced raising his hand like he was answering a teacher.

" You are! Since when?" The tech queen asked sitting to the left of Reid while Morgan sat to his right.

" Since i was born! But i didn't know until i was 16 when i developed a crush on one of my male college professors" The genius said in the same tone he used when he spouted out case breaking facts.

" Why didn't you tell us?" Penelopee asked looking alittle upset about not knowing something about one of her babies.

" I was afraid you wouldn't like me any more" Reid mumbled staring down at his hand. Morgan and Garica both shared a look.

" Thats ridiculos!" They said in unison and Reid's head snapped up to look at them.

"How could you think we'd stop liking you Reid? We love you no matter what!" Garcia gushed as she hugged the smaller man.

Reid smiled at her and returned the hug( a clear sign that Reid was out of it!).

Then a techno song started blaring from the clubs speakers and Reid's whole face lite up.

"Oh I LOVE this song! Lets dance!" The doctor practicly squealed then drug Garcia out to the dance floor then began bouncing and wiggling around to the music.

_Reid Dancing? Defaintly a sign of the end of the world! _Morgan thought before he to was drug to the dance floor by the giggling genius.


End file.
